Prom King
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: The in the closet loner (Seth) has a crush on the most popular guy in school and soon to be crowned prom king (Roman). But the prom king has a little secret that Seth stumbles upon. Rolleigns. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Prom King

Seth tapped his sneakers to the bass of the music as he stood up against the wall at the back of the gym. Gold and black balloons adorned the roof of the school gym as the seniors partied the night away. He didn't know why he was there really. He didn't have a date and his best friend Cody had ditched him as soon as they had arrived. He spotted Cody in the middle of the floor dancing up a storm with some of the girls and he looked as if he was having the time of his life. Seth however, wasn't in the mood for dancing.

His eyes drifted around the crowd until they settled on someone who had managed to capture his attention this year by doing nothing other than being himself. He was the star quarterback and easily the most popular guy in school and the shoe-in for prom king. He was over six feet tall and stood out with his broad shoulders in the black tuxedo jacket with his shoulder length wavy hair raking the collar. Seth swallowed hard crushing the empty plastic cup in his hand. Roman Reigns. He had a crush on him eversince he had politely asked Seth for the homework one time in math class. But no one knew about the crush, not even Cody.

Seth knew better than to come out during high school. Why make things harder for himself when they didn't have to be? He could discover himself miles away in college where no one really knew him. He looked down his leg at the pants that Cody had told him were too tight but Seth wore them anyway. They went with his a bit too tight black shirt. Seth figured that he worked out hard in the gym and he could show off his body a bit if he wanted to. Cody already gave him heat for the single lock of bleach blonde hair at his temple. He wanted to bleach a whole third of his hair blonde but Cody managed to talk him down to the single lock. He didn't want to look too weird Cody warned. Well fuck it. After highschool graduation, Seth was going to look as weird as he wanted and no one would be able to stop him not even Cody.

Seth tossed the cup into the trash and headed out of the gym. He walked along the corridor running his fingers against the metal lockers. Roman. They weren't exactly friends. Heck, Seth wouldn't even called them acquaintances. They were polite to each other but that was it. Roman had tons of friends who demanded his attention otherwise while Seth had a select crew of people that he could actually stand. But the thing he liked about Roman other than his handsome looks, was that he seemed like a genuinely nice person. He wasn't a bully like some of the other jocks and he had seen him stop others from picking on freshmen a few times. He seemed like a guy that Seth would've really liked to have gotten to know. But he had never gotten a chance to.

He just continued to walk along the corridor not really paying any attention to the direction in which he was headed. Seth knew that the chances that Roman would actually be interested in him would be less than zero. He was certain beyond the shadow of a doubt that Roman was straight. Even if in some wild fantasy that he wasn't, Seth was sure that he was no where on the list. The guy hardly recognized his existence.

Seth came to end of the hall and pushed opened the double doors. He stepped onto the soft grass as his eyes adjusted to the starlit darkness. At least in a matter of weeks highschool would be all over. He would graduate and start life again in the neighbouring state. He leaned up against the building to shelter himself from the brisk spring wind. Outside smelled fresh and clean as if the rain had just fallen. Seth inhaled deeply. His eyes fixed on the stars above. He didn't feel like going back inside. He would just stay out here until Cody realized that he was gone and called him on his cell.

" Rollins?"

Seth felt his heart lurch in his chest at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be. The universe had be playing a trick on him.

Slowly he lowered his head and locked eyes with the owner of the voice.

" Hi."

" Hi." Roman took a step towards him. " I didn't think that I would find anyone out here."

" Well I didn't expect to find a guy like you out here either." Seth retorted before he thought it through properly. Given the wary expression that now crossed Roman's face, Seth mentally kicked himself. His fast mouth was always getting him into trouble.

" What do you mean by a guy like me?" Roman was wearing his varsity jacket over his tux and it made him look even more intimidating than he was already.

Seth shrugged his shoulders trying to appear a lot more relaxed than he was on the inside. " You know, you're Mr. Popular. The Prom King. There's a lot of people inside there who want to talk to you."

Roman gave a wistful sort of smile and shook his head. " Well I haven't been named prom king yet and ..." he paused for a bit lowering his head. " Sometimes Mr. Popular needs a break from all of the popularity."

Seth began to observe Roman in a way that he had never thought about before. Maybe being popular wasn't all that it was cracked up to be and noticing how Roman looked at the hills in the distance in such a forlorn manner, just maybe some people were forced into that position and didn't actually seek it out.

Roman then turned to look at Seth, the curiousity evident in his brown eyes even in the faint light. " Why are you out here Rollins?"

To get away from you. That was Seth's first thought but he didn't say it. " I don't know why I came to be honest." Seth scuffed his sneaker through the grass. " I guess to say that I went to my senior prom."

Roman nodded in agreement. " I hear ya." He glanced beyond the field. " I'm gonna take a walk. You coming?"

An invitation to have a private night time walk with his crush? Seth's lips couldn't move fast enough. " Sure."

He hoped that he didn't sound too eager as he fell into step next to Roman as they set off. However the jock didn't comment on it so he figured that all was good.

Seth rolled down the sleeves of his shirt to his wrists as they walked across the field. The night air was brisk but it didn't feel too chilly as yet. They walked over the small hill next to the field and then a little way down, they were hidden from view. Roman sat on the grass and Seth sat next to him. There was nothing in front of them except more open land dotted with some trees. The night was clear and the stars twinkled in front of them.

Seth was busy trying to come up with something to say but everything in his mind sounded stupid and trite. But this was his chance, his big break. Granted to him by some unknown deity. He didn't want to blow it.

" So, um, you know, they're probably looking for you about now." Seth turned his head to look at the quiet football player next to him.

" That's why I turned off my phone." Roman gave a half smile as his eyes remained fixed on the distance. " Let them look."

Seth started to laugh but it was cut off abruptly by a swift cold wind coming out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around his body and rubbed his arms.

" You're cold." Roman stated matter-of-factly.

Oh great. Now he was probably going to think that Seth was some pussy who couldn't take a little cold.

Before Seth could respond he saw Roman digging into his tuxedo jacket. " I've got something for that."

Seth watched in wonderment as Roman brought out one of those tiny whiskey bottles that you got on a plane.

" Here." He handed the bottle to Seth who thanked him for it.

" Didn't know that you drink." Seth said as he unscrewed the cap from the bottle.

" There's lots that you don't know about me." Roman responded with a surety.

Seth took a sip of the whiskey, wincing as he swallowed the liquor because it burned his throat. But it was doing its job as he felt the heat radiating from the center of his body.

The bottle was already half empty as he handed it back to Roman. " What else don't I know about you?"

Seth watched as Roman placed his lips where his had been and drank the remainder of the whiskey. He capped it off and threw the empty bottle on the grass.

" Well for starters," Roman ran his hands down the front of his pants. " That's the second one of those that I had for the night."

" Really? Is it that hard being around all of those jocks and cheerleaders?" Seth joked.

" More than you would think." Roman replied solemnly.

" Oh." Seth wasn't expecting that answer. " Aren't they your friends?"

Roman shrugged. " I guess. I mean I'm always with them so I can see why people would think so."

" It doesn't sound as if you want to be there."

" I don't even know how I got here. One day I tried out for the team and made it and the next I'm surrounded by all of these people. I guess I just went along with it."

" Seems like you want out." Seth suggested a bit tenatively. The initial buzz of the whiskey was wearing off and he didn't feel so warm and confident as before.

" Yeah, maybe."

Seth didn't know what to say to that so he allowed the words to fall between them. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Hopefully he could trap in more heat this way.

But now he felt his heart fluttering and it wasn't because of the cold. Roman had just opened up to him in a way that he hadn't expected and not only did he feel stupidly special because of it, his feelings also grew some more because of it. Feelings that he could do nothing about and that he hoped eventually could be worked into some platonic sort of admiration.

Seth nearly jumped when he felt something soft and warm covering his shoulders and back. He saw a sleeve dangling over his arm. It was Roman's varsity jacket.

He looked at the man next to him questioningly. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. " You were shivering Rollins."

Seth felt a bit embarrassed but at the same time it touched him to know that Roman cared enough to give him his jacket. " Thanks."

He pushed his arms through the sleeves and immediately he was warm again as the huge jacket covered him completely. " I get to wear the captain of the football team's varsity jacket. I feel special." He joked.

Roman chuckled as he looked him over in the jacket. " Yeah I guess you're cute enough to wear it."

Seth felt himself blushing immediately and turned his face away. Which he immediately scolded himself for. One because it was so dark out that he was certain that Roman couldn't see him blush anyway. Two, more than likely Roman had only been joking with him and he had meant nothing by it.

" Hey, are you okay?"

The heavy weight of a hand came to rest on top of Seth's shoulder. " Is it the whiskey? Did it not agree with you?" So much concern in his voice. Now Roman was going to think that he was a lightweight. Everything was just going wrong this night, wasn't it?

" No, I'm fine." He tried to smile to show that his words were true but Roman just seemed to be examining his face even more carefully. Seth playfully pushed Roman's chest, a bit surprised at the solid wall pressing back against his fingertips. " C'mon. Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."

Truth be told Seth was uncomfortable being under Roman's careful scrutiny. He tried to hold eye contact with Reigns but his eyes kept on drifting down to the man's lips and he had to consciously drag them back up to his face but fortunately it didn't seem as if the other guy noticed.

Roman eventually laid back on the grass with one hand behind his head. His eyes heavenwards. Seth remained sitting up not quite certain on how to act or what to say. He needed to stop putting so much pressure on himself, he repeated in his head. To just let things flow naturally. Roman was hiding out for a few moments away from the public's eye and he just happened to stumble upon him. There was nothing more to it. He was so far removed from Roman's social group that he didn't even register as one of the people that Roman was trying to escape from. That realization hit him a bit harder than expected. He was a nothing in Roman's world. It was just a cruel twist of fate that he was here with him now. While he would probably go home and think about this night over and over again, Roman would go back to his friends and forget about it in a half hour's time.

Seth drew his knees up to his chest once more and rested his chin on top of a kneecap. He twirled a blade of grass around his index finger. He could smell Roman's cologne on the jacket. It was clean and fresh but something so undoubtably masculine about it that he wanted to sink into it forever.

" Are you sure that you're okay Rollins?"

He heard some shuffling and then he felt Roman's thigh pressing against his own. A strong arm against his back and a gentle hand touching his hip.

" Seth?"

He had actually used his first name. Seth slowly turned his head towards him. Roman's eyes were full of worry. They were brown like his own but a better brown of course. Everything always looked better on Roman Reigns.

" I'm fine."

Of course Roman didn't look as if he believed him. " You can talk to me you know." The fingers on his hip adding a tiny bit of pressure.

Seth lifted his head up. " No. I'm fine. Honest." Except for the fact that you're touching me and I just want to kiss your face off. Roman's face was so close to his. Just a few more inches and he could feel those plump pink lips against his own. So close but yet so far.

So he decided to make a move, albeit a small one. A move that he could cover if need be. He knew that if he sat there still any second longer without doing anything he would regret it. So he moved his right arm that was trapped between his body and Roman's and placed it on the other man's knee. It felt strange placing his hand on Roman but at least he could say that after tonight that he touched him even if it was through a dress pants.

" I feel kinda bad taking your jacket," Seth grinned. " I hope you aren't getting cold."

Roman did that half smirk thing that made Seth's heart beat even faster in his chest. " Nah, I'm good."

Roman then reached with his free hand and twirled Seth's blonde lock around his index and middle fingers. " I was always meaning to ask you Rollins. Why just the one blonde lock?"

" Well actually I wanted to dye the whole side of it blonde but Cody talked me out of it. He said that it would look too weird."

Roman was still twirling the blonde hair through his fingers and looking at Seth. " Sometimes it's good to be weird."

Seth suddenly picked up on a vibe between them. A strange tension almost. It suddenly hit him that they had been whispering their current conversation. He felt a sharp tug on the lock that Roman was holding and suddenly his lips were hovering right above Roman's. Shit. It went from just his racing heart to a fluttering stomach. He could feel the breath from Roman's mouth touch his lips. His mind could barely process what was happening.

When Roman's lips grazed against his own an electric shock zipped down his spine. His hand slipped down from Roman's knee to the middle of his thigh. Another lip graze. This was torturous. They weren't actually kissing, just barely touching lips and he was turned on beyond belief trying to make sense of the situation. Another impatient nudge of lips and then Seth got it. Roman was testing him. He was trying to feel out his comfort level and so far Seth had been giving him nothing.

Seth corrected this by nudging his barely parted lips back against Roman's. His free hand gently resting against Roman's jaw. He then felt Roman's lips parting beneath his own and then the sensation of two soft lips capturing his bottom one. Holy shit. Roman just kissed him.

He didn't care about the reasons behind it but he quickly gathered up all of his courage and kissed him back. Trapping that luscious bottom lip between his own for a couple seconds before releasing it. That hand on his hip grew insistant and pushed Seth even closer to Roman. They were slowly exchanging kisses now. Lips carefully locking and unlocking against each other. Seth was glad that he had decided to trim his beard and moustache down low that evening. He could experience everything so much better. His eyes remained closed as he felt Roman's hand at the back of his head. His fingers tangled in his hair. His face firmly pushed against Roman's and that was when he felt Roman's tongue licking at his lips. He immediately parted his lips and allowed the slick instrument to enter. Seth nearly whimpered at how good it felt having their tongues glide and stroke each other. It was better than all of the times that he had daydreamed about it happening. Roman's mouth was addictive and it seemed that he found his the same way because it didn't seem as if Roman wanted to stop kissing him.

Roman was pulling him even closer, so Seth straddled his thigh without even breaking the kiss. His hand going underneath Roman's jacket to rest firmly on his side above the belt. Seth was pretty damn hard already and he wondered if Roman was the same. Feeling brave, he moved the hand that was above the belt and slid it over the crotch of Roman's pants, his hand easily finding its target. A large, solid lump resting against Roman's left thigh. Seth gave it a squeeze and it caused the first substantial break in the kiss.

Roman gave that half laugh that Seth was beginning to find rather sexy. " You don't waste anytime do you Rollins?"

Seth stroked his thumb over it. " It feels good."

Roman's hand drifted downwards from around Seth's waist to his ass. He playfully slapped it and then gave it a generous squeeze. " So does this."

Fuck. They were actually sexually flirting with each other. Seth had never actually had gay sex before due to his remaining in the closet. But he decided then and there that if Roman wanted that cherry then he would be more than happy to give it to him even if nothing more came from it.

Seth resumed kissing him. He was more confident than before. Knowing that Roman desired to fuck him had made his night. In fact, scratch that. It had made his fucking year!

" So is this another thing that I didn't know about you?" Seth asked between breath stealing kisses.

" Actually no one knows this about me." The football player confessed.

" I guess I should feel special huh?" Seth teased.

Roman pressed a kiss to Seth's neck. " You are special. I gave you my jacket."

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? How badly do you need a part two?


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Oh fuck.

Tender, hot kisses were being suckled to his neck. He couldn't help it. He had to release that whimper that was clogging up his throat. Roman's lips against his sensitive skin. Sitting on his thigh while being held by those big, muscular arms. It had all been too much.

" Mmm... love that noise that you make baby." Roman mumbled against his skin as he planted a kiss at the base of his throat.

Special. Jacket. Now being called baby. His mind could barely process it all. He had to have been dreaming. He dared to open his eyes and look down. A mass of almost jet black hair greeted him. Beyond that, the profile of a handsome face with a straight strong nose and a chiesled jaw making its way around Seth's neck.

Roman's tongue flicked out over his pulse point. " Oh fuck!" Seth couldn't help it as his fingers dugged into Roman's shoulders through the tuxedo jacket.

" You like that?" Roman licked the sensitive skin again.

" Fuck Ro." His voice was a mix of a whisper and a moan. A breathless pant against Roman's ear.

Roman lifted his head and an arm circled Seth's neck. Roman was looking at him through half opened eyes as if he was coming to a conclusion about something. He leaned in and Seth closed his eyes automatically. Plush, soft, supple, smooth. Roman's lips were everything and then some. Seth found himself sucking on Roman's tongue while grinding his hips in a circular motion on the jock's thigh.

" Damn." Roman pulled his lips away abruptly from Seth's own and for the first time tonight, he looked unsure about himself.

" Is something wrong?" Seth hoped to a god whom he had never cared for that he hadn't done something to turn off Roman.

" No." Roman brushed his thumb over his lips. A movement that was not lost on Seth. " I just didn't expect it to get so damn heated."

" Oh." Seth felt a blush rising once more on his cheeks but this time he didn't turn his face away.

Roman chuckled and stroked Seth's jaw with the same thumb that had been against his lips. " Cute."

A sweet kiss was placed on Seth's lips and he leaned in for another one but Roman pulled away.

" I can't." He gave a weak smile and shook his head.

Seth was lost. " How come?"

" Because if I keep on kissing you it's going to lead to things." Realization started to dawn on Seth. " And I don't want to do those things without the proper equipment."

Seth's fingers softly rubbed the back of Roman's neck indicating that he understood where Roman was coming from. He was a tiny bit disappointed that their session had to end but on the other hand he was elated because Roman was only holding back because he wanted to fuck him.

" Don't look at me like that Rollins."

Seth had no clue how his face was reading. " Like how?"

Roman didn't answer. Instead his eyes travelled Seth's face as he bit his own bottom lip. He then leaned in and kissed Seth slowly. Plucking Seth's lips between his own and sucking them lightly before releasing them.

Seth felt Roman's breath against his damp lips as their foreheads rested against each other. He didn't want this night to end. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible with him. Part of him felt as if this was only a dream and if it was, he wanted to stay asleep forever.

" C'mon," Roman said eventually, " We need to get back."

Seth groaned in disappointment. He felt Roman's hand that was resting on his lower back give him a squeeze in acknowledgement.

He slid off of Roman's leg and then stood up and began brushing any bits of grass off his clothing. Was this the end? Were they just going to walk back into school as if nothing had happened? Seth was a bit disappointed truth be told. He was still turned on but Roman didn't want to take it any further.

He was startled by the sound of Roman's phone turning on. His face was illuminated by the glow of the screen and all Seth could do was stare. It just wasn't fair that he was so damn goodlooking. He could get any guy that he wanted. Seth would probably barely register as a notch on his post.

Roman was tapping at the screen and Seth couldn't help but be envious at whoever he was messaging. Surprisingly Roman thrusted the phone at him. " What's your number?"

When Seth looked at the screen, he saw that Roman had been entering his name. He took the phone and entered the number into it, mentally willing his fingers not to shake. He managed to complete the task and handed the phone back to Roman.

They started their walk back to school. When they came over the hill, Seth was a bit surprised to see that no one was outside looking for their prom king. How long had they been away? Half an hour? An hour? Seth had no clue. If he had been Roman's friend and he had been gone for such a long time, he would've been looking for him. Then Seth realized that Cody hadn't called him either and he was his best friend. He guessed that he had been over estimating the importance of both of them in their friends' lives.

When they reached the double doors that led back inside the building, Roman turned to him. " Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Immediately Seth's mind went blank. Was Roman asking him out? This was not the end for them? Even if he did have plans they were all cancelled with immediate effect. " No. I don't think so."

" So, um." Roman shoved his hands into his pockets and actually managed to look a little bashful which of course melted Seth a little on the inside. " You wanna hang out?"

Seth was pretty sure that Roman was asking him if he wanted to finish where they left off tonight. He wasn't that naïve. " Sure."

Roman smiled. " Great. I'll call you." He pushed opened the door and waved Seth in first. Such a gentleman.

They were walking along the corridor, making their way back to the gym when Seth realized that he was still wearing Roman's jacket. " I guess you probably want this back now." He started to take it off.

" No. It's cool."

Seth paused and stared at him with one eyebrow raised. Roman smirked.

" It's still pretty cold out and you don't have a jacket." He pointed out. " You can give it back to me tomorrow."

" Thanks." Seth tried hard not to blush too much as they continued walking. Not only was Roman hot and a great kisser. He was actually really considerate to boot. He was having a really hard time keep his feeings in check. A little voice at the back of his head told him not to get his hopes up. He didn't even know why Roman had kissed him. Did Roman even like him, or was it because Seth just happened to be the first person he ran into?

Just as Seth was about to say something, he heard a female voice calling Roman. He looked up to see Britney, the head cheerleader with a crown on her head, undoubtably the prom queen marching down the hallway.

" There you are. You missed our dance." She admonished him.

" Sorry?" He honestly didn't look too sorry about it.

Britney pouted. " I had to dance with Jared instead. It was so humiliating. A prom queen without her king."

" I'm sure you'll live." Roman didn't seem too bothered about Britney's apparent humiliation.

She glanced at Seth as if she had now noticed his existence. She wrinkled up her nose. " Why is he wearing your jacket?"

Seth wanted to tell her to go fuck herself but fortunately Roman spoke up. " It doesn't matter why he's wearing it. You're not going to be wearing it."

Britney opened and closed her pink lip gloss slicked mouth several times obviously lost for words at Roman's dismissal. " I bet you think you're so cute Roman." The guy simply shrugged his shoulders. Britney grabbed his arm, leading him to the gym door. " Come on. You still owe me a dance."

Roman allowed Britney to lead him back into the gym and Seth followed. He noticed as soon as he entered how all eyes went to Roman and Britney and no one paid him any mind. He doubted that they even noticed that he was wearing Reigns' jacket. He looked around for Cody but he didn't spot him. He pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number but that went to voicemail.

He looked up and saw that Roman was dancing with Britney but with enough space that two persons could fit in between. He still felt that pang in his chest and wished that it was him dancing with Roman.

He decided to leave. It made no sense for him to stand there and torture himself. He left the gym and headed out to the carpark. His mom had let him use her car for the evening. He zipped up the jacket as he left the school building. Roman was right. It was very cold out.

* * *

At home in his bedroom, Seth had gotten undressed for the night. Roman's jacket was lying on his bed. His name shining in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. This night had been practically magical. He slipped into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the jacket and held it to his chest. He could still smell Roman's cologne on it. Memories of the night flooding his head. Roman bringing him in for the initial kiss. Feeling his tongue against his own. Seth squeezed the jacket even tighter when he remembered how he had groped Roman. He couldn't believe that he had been so brazen to do that.

Without thinking, his hand slipped underneath the blanket and into his boxers where he took hold of his half hard cock and stroked it slowly. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on remembering the contours of Roman's shaft. His hand speeding up on his cock. He loved how thick and hard it felt. The heat eminating from it. His mind then shifted to a vision of Roman naked above him and he was naked as well and feeling Roman's dick pressing against his ass. Telling him how badly he wanted him. Seth bit his bottom lip and whimpered as the cum coated his palm and fingers. He wiped his hand off in the blanket, wishing that he had some foresight to bring some tissue from the bathroom with him but he hadn't planned on jacking off. It just happened. As he closed his eyes, this time for sleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come.

* * *

He looked himself over in the mirror one more time before heading out the door. His favourite grunge band t-shirt in a dark green that looked almost like a second skin against his body. His nicest pair of dark washed skinny jeans encasing his legs ending with his black Converse. Roman had called him earlier and said that he was picking him up at seven and he was there right on time and was outside in the car waiting.

He grabbed Roman's jacket from off the bed and yelled goodbye to his mom as he headed out of the door.

Roman was driving a black Range Rover that Seth had never seen before. He was a bit nervous as he approached the vehicle. The odds were quite high that this was the night that he was going to give up his virginity. It being to the guy that he had a crush on the entire year made it even better. Seth swallowed hard as he opened the door. He hoped that everything went well and that he didn't make any newbie mistakes, whatever those were.

" Hi." He slid into the large leather seat and closed the door. " New car?"

" Nah. It's my dad's." Roman started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

" Oh cool." Everything inside the car looked sleek and polished. It even had a nice smell. He wondered what kind of car freshener they used.

Seth stared out of the windshield as Roman drove through town. Now would be a good time for some small talk but he couldn't come up with anything. Fuck. Why was everything so hard? He had made out with the guy less than twenty four hours ago so why couldn't he come up with something to say? Seth had to admit that he still didn't know the guy that well. He looked down at the jacket in his lap. Just screw it. He decided. He was here to get fucked and that was it. Besides Roman wasn't actually making an effort to talk to him either.

" Are you okay Rollins?" Roman was looking at him curiously and then back at the road.

" Um yeah." Seth glanced at the houses that they were passing. " I was just wondering where we were going."

" I'm not quite sure to be honest." Roman said as he took a left turn. " I was thinking about my place but I don't think you're the silent type." He teased.

Damn it. I blush way too easily, Seth thought to himself. " Well that's a good thing right? At least it let's you know that I like what you're doing."

" True." Roman was driving along a dirt road now. " But I don't think that my parents would share the same enthusiasm as I would hearing you make those noises."

" That is true." Something just occurred to Seth. " So your parents don't know that you're gay?"

From the look on Roman's face, Seth could tell that he had struck a nerve. Great.

" No." Roman stopped the car in the middle of a field. Seth couldn't see any houses in close proximity and within a few moments it would be completely nightfall. " They wouldn't understand."

He turned his body completely towards Seth. " Do your parents know?"

" I think my mom does. She's stopped asking me about getting a girlfriend for a while now." Seth leaned in a bit closer to Roman. " Plus it could also be the fact that I have tons of muscle and fitness magazines in my room with a couple of sticky pages."

Roman laughed out loud actually throwing his head back. Seth laughed too. He couldn't believe that he just told Roman such an embarrassing thing about himself.

The laughter eventually died out to a somewhat awkward silence. Roman leaned in first and Seth followed suit. When their lips finally clasped Seth felt that tingle rushing down his spine again. He hooked an arm around Roman's neck as the larger man's hands settled on his waist. Roman's mouth was this delicious mix of newness and familiarity. As his tongue licked into Seth's mouth, Seth stretched himself across the divider between the two seats. Roman's hand slipped down to Seth's hip, giving his ass a tenative squeeze.

Roman muttered against Seth's lips. " C'mon. Let's take this to the backseat."

He opened the door and got out and Seth did the same. Roman opened one of the backdoors and reached to the side of the driver's seat and pulled a lever. It slid the seat forward up to the dashboard. He got in the backseat and did the same to the passenger seat. It gave them quite a bit more room to manoeuver. He then made a gesture to Seth to join him.

As Seth got in, he realized that he was about to lose his virginity in the backseat of a car. Well technically it was a very nice car and it wasn't as if they had any other place to do it. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Roman was on him again, kissing him deeply.

He forgot all about it being in the backseat of a car when Roman's hands went underneath his shirt and touched his bare skin. He arched his back upwards so that his chest was pressing against Roman's as his hands travelled up and down his back. He kissed Roman with even more urgency as one hand smoothed over his stomach and up to his chest.

He grabbed the hem of Roman's shirt and pulled it up. Roman broke the kiss momentarily to pull his shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His sneakers followed. Seth did the same and removed his shirt and toed off his Converse. The car was starting to feel a bit hot despite the fact that the two front windows were rolled down.

When Roman pressed his chest against his, he sighed at the skin on skin contact. His arms were wrapped around Roman's body. His hands exploring the smooth caramel coloured skin. He felt all the ridges of hard muscle on Roman's back as the man placed kisses down Seth's body. A hot tongue lapped at his nipple and Seth moaned grabbing Roman's hair. " Fuck." It was a breathy desperate whisper from him.

Roman made his way over to his other nipple edging it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Seth didn't realize how many nerve endings he had down there until that point. He mewled and he groaned and hissed curse words as Roman lavished over the hard bud. He tugged Roman's hair so that he brought his head up and Seth kissed him and began making his own explorations with his mouth on Roman's body. He had daydreamed about doing this for so long and he was going to savour every moment of it.

He lapped, licked and sucked all over Roman's pecs and torso. When it was his turn to get at Roman's nipples. He kissed and tongued the small bronze buds until Roman moaned his name into his ear. " Seth..."

Feeling encouraged he pulled at Roman's belt buckle, unfastening it and then undid the button above the fly. Roman then held his head between his two large hands and kissed him deeply. Seth fingers fumbled at first but eventually he found the zip and pulled it down. The metallic sound mixing with their kisses.

Seth pushed the pants down Roman's thighs and then ended the kiss to look down at him. He could see Roman's cock making an obvious tent in the dark blue boxers and there was a small wet spot where the head rested.

Seth's forehead was resting on Roman's shoulder. " You like what you see?" Roman whispered into his ear. Seth nodded his head against the man's shoulder. He didn't trust himself to speak. There was a mixture of nervousness and excitement in his belly. God he wanted this so badly.

He felt Roman's knuckles grazing below his belly button and he watched as Roman unbuttoned his jeans and tried to pull them down. " Damn Rollins, these jeans are so fucking tight. How the hell did you get in them?"

Seth grazed a kiss to Roman's lips. " Here." Seth laid down on the backseat and lifted his hips and pushed the jeans down over his ass. Roman then pulled the legs of the jeans over Seth's feet and found that the pants came off a lot easier. Finally he got the menacing jeans off and dropped them on the floor adding to the pile.

" Damn Rollins." His eyes moved appreciatively over Seth's form. His privates were barely covered by a skimpy light green brief. His hands caressed the sides of Seth's body to rest at his hips. " You're so fucking hot."

" Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself." Seth reached up to pull Roman down into a kiss. He felt Roman's cock resting on his belly through the thin material of the underwear. Damn it felt big and heavy resting against him but there was no turning back now.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Roman's boxers and slowly pulled them down. Roman finished pulling them off and dropped them on the ever growing pile of clothes. It was dark out but visibility was still good inside of the vehicle. Seth could help but to stare at Roman's manhood. He was definitely well endowed and it sent Seth's heart racing.

He closed his eyes as Roman resumed kissing him and pulling off his briefs. This was actually happening. He was about to fuck Roman Reigns.

One of his legs was on the seat while the other was planted on the floor and Roman was in between them. This was the first time that he had ever been naked with another guy. He could feel Roman's cock resting against his ass for real and it felt even better than he had imagined last night.

Roman kissed his cheek. " Do you want this Seth?"

Seth opened his eyes to see the handsome face hovering above his own. " Yeah I want this."

Roman pecked his lips and then reached for the console between the front seats and popped the lid. Seth watched as he took out a small bottle of what looked like lube. Roman eased down the seat until his back butted the door and popped the bottle cap. He drizzled the gel generously on his first three fingers.

Seth recalled from his porn watching that Roman would have to finger him first so that his ass could take Roman's length.

The jock leaned over him once more as his index finger pressed at Seth's virgin entrance. " Just relax." Roman instructed him. Seth nodded and parted his lips as Roman kissed him. He felt the tip of the finger pressing into him and it didn't feel too bad. Slowly Roman worked the finger inside of him and it felt strange having something inside him like that and moving. Suddenly it flicked against something inside of him and Seth moaned and bucked his hips and Roman grinned. " Oh you're quite responsive." Damn. Roman had found his prostate.

" It feels good." Seth admitted.

Roman sucked Seth's bottom lip into his mouth. " My cock is going to feel even better against it."

Seth didn't know if it was possible to get even harder but it felt as if he did by Roman's words.

He felt the second finger entering him and it was a bit uncomfortable truth be told but it was necessary he told himself.

" I can't wait to get inside you Seth." Roman's tongue flicked against his earlobe. " Your ass feels so good."

Seth whimpered as the fingers bumped against his prostate once more. Roman scissored and stretched his hole for a few more minutes before pulling out his fingers. He then reached back into the console and pulled out a condom. Seth watched as he tore the packet open and took out the rubber and rolled it on to his dick. More lube was slathered onto Roman's cock and Seth swallowed hard in anticipation.

" I can't believe that this is happening." Seth blurted out.

Roman paused slicking up his cock. " How do you mean?"

Fuck. His mouth had already gotten away from him so he could as well let the cat out of the bag. " I had a crush on you for practically the entire year."

Roman looked surprised at this. " Really?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah."

Roman seemed to be thinking hard about something. " Have you done this before?"

At first Seth was tempted to lie but what would that prove? He had no one around to impress. " No."

He could tell that Roman was surprised by his admission. " Have you?"

Roman nodded as he applied some lube to Seth's tender entrance. " Yeah. Several times last year at football camp."

Roman lifted Seth's leg that was lying on the seat and rested it on top of his thigh. Seth could feel the head of the footballer's dick pressing against his entrance. Roman smoothed Seth's hair back off his face. " You sure that you want this?"

Seth locked eyes with Roman. " I don't want anyone else to do it."

Roman got that strange look in his eyes again and kissed him. This was merely a distraction as he pushed inside Seth.

The smaller man squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt. It really did. It felt as if Roman's cock was trying to split him in two.

" Relax babe, relax." Roman cooed into his ear. " The more tense you get, the harder this is going to be."

Seth tried to follow Roman's instructions but it hurt so much. It was burning him down there. " It hurts." He confessed against Roman's shoulder.

" Shh. It's okay." Roman comforted him and stroked his hair. He lifted Seth's leg and placed it over his shoulder. " This should make it a bit easier."

The new position didn't make things feel as intense as before and Seth managed to relax a bit more and Roman pushed all the way into him. It felt as if he had something big and heavy in the middle of his body filling him up. Roman pulled him up from the seat and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders as the man pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in. Seth gasped at the sudden intrusion, burying his head into the crook of Roman's neck.

Eventually the pain subsided and Seth's leg slid down to Roman's waist. It was starting to feel a bit sweet now. The way how Roman's cock was gliding in and out of him. Seth pressed a kiss to Roman's collarbone.

" You like that baby?"

Seth gave him another kiss.

Their bodies were slicked with sweat and Seth's neglected cock was being rubbed between both torsos. He was in the sweet spot now where the sex started to feel really good. He sought out Roman's lips and partaked in a messy, uncoordinated kiss that was strangely hot because of all the sensations he was feeling.

" Your ass feels so good Seth... shit..." Roman was mumbling nonsense in his ear.

Seth could feel the heat in his loins unfurling. He was soon going to cum. " I'm close Ro."

" Me too baby."

Damn. He loved it when Roman called him baby. It made him feel special. And as far as sex went, Seth definitely thought that he had a liking for it.

Roman's cock hit his prostate dead on and it made Seth's toes curl. " Fuck Ro. I'm cumming!"

" Then cum baby."

Roman's permission was all Seth needed for that tension coil to break. He moaned loudly as thick ropes of cum splattered against both his and Roman's bodies.

" Oh fuck baby. Your ass is squeezing me so good... fuck!" He felt Roman holding on to him extra tight as he came inside of him.

They were both panting hard as the smell of sweat and sex filled the air.

Roman kissed his lips. " So how was your first time?"

Seth blushed and smiled. " It was good." He did mean that.

Roman slowly eased out of him and Seth felt empty without it. He watched as Roman rolled the used condom off, tie it up and tossed it through the window. Roman then got some tissues out of the box in the dashboard and handed some to Seth. He cleaned himself up as best as he could and then tossed the paper out through the window. He hated to litter but it's not as if he wanted to carry his used sex tissues home with him.

When they were both done cleaning up, Roman leaned back in the seat and pulled Seth against him. Seth rested his head on Roman's chest as he looked at both of their naked bodies. He could get used to this.

" So you had a crush on me?"

" Yeah." Seth was looking at Roman's dick. Even though he wasn't as hard anymore, he still looked big.

Roman playfully smacked his ass. " My eyes are up here Rollins."

However Seth didn't budge. " If I wanted to look at your eyes, I would be looking at them."

Roman laughed. " Fair enough."

" So um," Seth felt silly for asking this question but he had to know. " Did you ever notice me?"

" Well," he could hear the careful consideration in Roman's voice. " I did think that you were pretty cute before but of course I didn't know that there was this side to you so I didn't really give it much thought."

Well okay, Roman didn't have a crush on him like he had on the man but that had been a long shot anyway.

" So what happened last night?" Seth arm tightened around Roman's waist.

" I dunno. I wasn't planning on making a move on you at first. But there was this vibe that you were giving off that you might have been in to me and you looked pretty hot too in your outfit."

" I gave off a vibe?" Seth managed to look at Roman's face this time.

" Yeah, I can't explain it. I just knew that I was drawn to you and I was hoping that I didn't get the signals wrong when I kissed you."

Seth carefully processed this information. Roman had at least been attracted to him last night when he kissed him but he also understood that there were no real feelings behind it. Roman found himself attracted to someone and he acted on it. That was all there was to it.

" So what did you have plans for the rest of the night?" Seth asked trying to distance himself from his thoughts.

" I don't know. Jared is throwing a party. I had promised to drop by but I honestly don't feel like going."

Seth threw a leg over Roman's thigh and brought his head down for a kiss. " Stay here with me." He said as he planted earnest kisses on Roman's lips. He would be damned if Roman fucked him and then went to a party like if it was nothing.

Roman returned the kisses with the same passion and pulled Seth onto his lap so that he straddled him. " Well you do drive a hard bargain." Seth smiled. Roman's large hands covered both of Seth's ass cheeks and gave them an affectionate squeeze. " So do you want to go for a round two?"

Seth pulled away from the kiss clearly apprehensive. " But we just did it and my butt is kinda sore."

It was Roman's turn to look perplexed. " So what did you want me to stay and do?"

Seth felt his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. " I was thinking that maybe we could talk. Get to know each other a little better." He tried to push back that feeling of being used.

Roman's face held the expression that he had just fucked up royally. " Seth," he began slowly. The smaller man braced himself for the worse. " I'm flattered that you have a crush on me but I'm not looking for anything serious right now." Seth's chin dropped to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had been brushed off like that.

" Hey." Roman gently held Seth's chin between his index and thumb and lifted it up so that Seth had to look at him. " It isn't you. It's just bad timing. School's finishing and in a couple of months we're going to be at different colleges. Starting something now doesn't make sense." Roman's voice went softer. " You get that right?" His brown eyes pleaded with Seth to understand.

Seth nodded and eased off of Roman's lap. He started going through the pile of clothes and pulled out his underwear and started to get dressed. " Yeah I get it. I was just a fuck to you."

" Seth, no." Roman placed his arm around the smaller man's shoulder but Seth brushed it off. " It isn't like that. I like you." Seth was pulling his t-shirt over his head. He paused with the shirt bunched up underneath his armpits. Skepticism was written all over his face. " I do." Roman repeated. " But it makes no sense to get involve just to break up."

Seth finished pulling his shirt down. " I didn't ask for a relationship Roman. I just asked for a chance to get to know you. Maybe we could've been friends since you say that you don't like the ones that you have." Seth pushed a leg into his skinny jeans. " But you didn't even give me a chance. You just shot me down." Seth was becoming frustrated and angry with himself as he pulled the jeans up past his hips. He could feel Roman watching him.

When he was finished dressing, he turned his back to Roman and looked out through the window. The entire specialness of the night was gone. Ruined entirely. Roman took him out and fucked him in the backseat of a car in the middle of nowhere and then shot down his attempt to get closer to him. He thought that they had something going by the chemistry that they had shared but it seemed as if he had gotten the signal entirely wrong.

He heard Roman dressing behind him but he didn't turn around. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to open up to Roman like that only to get hurt in the end.

" Seth?" The fucker had the audacity to sound hurt but he didn't turn around.

He felt Roman's hand on his shoulder but he still refused to move. However that didn't deter Roman and he pulled Seth's shoulder down so that he was on his back. Those brown eyes looked completely sad as they looked down at him.

Seth felt his breath catching in his throat as Roman leaned in. A kiss was placed on his cheek and another " I'm sorry." was whispered into his ear. Roman stared at him for a moment longer and then exited the back of the Range Rover. He got readjusted the seats and set them back in their original positions before taking the driver's seat.

They drove back to Seth's house in silence. When they arrived, Seth got out of the car and winced at his first step. The only thing he had to show for losing his virginity was a sore ass. Strange enough as he walked up the garden path in the moonlight, he didn't regret the sex. He just wished that he could have a piece more of the person that had broken his heart.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Not quite the ending you were expecting huh? A bit more realistic perhaps ….

I was thinking about the possibility of turning this into a full length but no. I already have a Rolleigns teenage AU (Summer Solstice) set on the summer after highschool where they discovered their sexualities. I really do hate repeating plot lines. It seems lazy to me on a writer's part. Besides this story was so cliched. Loner kid (check), popular guy (check), they come together (check) at prom (check). I was like nope I will keep this as a two shot. Hope you guys still liked it.


End file.
